Trick My Treat
by AnonymousBluesilver
Summary: What Happens when your best friend betrays you? Easy You Betray Right Back! But With a Twist, and That Twist is...Itachi Uchiha. Read and Review Please!


Trick My Treat Ver.2

Naruto Fanfic

Summary: What happens when your best friend betrays you? Easy you betray Right Back! But with a twist, and that twist is…Itachi Uchiha. Read and Review please.

Is it normal to hate, to love, and to miss? All at the same time, while still being left behind only to deal with practically everything…that's how I felt, every single day I failed to bring you home.

Tell me, is it right for me to hate you for hurting everyone I care for, because I do. I hated how she cried when you weren't there, I hated how Kakashi continuously visited the stone with sad eyes probably envisioning your name engraved on it, I hated how every person in Konoha never speaks your name and if they do, it's usually asking the same questions over and over again "why and how could you", and most of all I hated the reason why you left and how no matter what I do you'll end up dying because of it. In the end that was all I could think about, hate and nothing else. But even then I had kept my promise and tried to capture you, until there was nothing left of me.

Day after day I'd find that I have been slowly burying pieces of myself. My smiles almost ceased to exist, as well as my loud mouth declarations that had reduced to a monotone murmur, and my eyes no longer held the stubborn determination, I was once recognized for. Everything that had made me, an overly hyped up ninja of the hidden leaf village, simply diminished and soon I became known as the lifeless vessel, a vessel who would just linger in the woods training, just focusing on getting stronger and fiercer than ever before. Always ignoring loved ones pleas of withdraw; and their only reflection of me would be unsettling. Seeing that not only were they losing one but two.

It was only yesterday that I noticed for the first time I felt nobody around me, not anything, but my rage gobbling up the last bit of me as my soul turned black…nothing inside, but cold hatred. And I ran…as fast as I could. Was all of my preparation getting to my head? I didn't know, but what I knew was I'd given in, I gave up. I continued to run unsure of what my mind was saying, yelling, screaming for me to try and understand. Now wasn't the time, I had finally noticed where I was unconsciously heading to. How I remembered it those few years ago, still untouched by man, since my first and last true battle there with Sasuke, the traitor. Oh, how much satisfaction it would give me just to break his neck for all the shit he did. It was at that moment I realized, I gave up and had given into my thoughts dark desires. I thought of him as my chance to let everything go…to be free of my burdens and nothing else. I will sacrifice my well being and finally be in peace when my promise is fulfilled…my choice was clear I would have to meet him, the elder Uchiha, Itachi.

-

-

PREVIEW: Chapter 2 (The Darkest Side of Me)

-

- Note: these are random paragraphs in chapter 2

My hands were chilled to the bone as well as the rest of my body, but for all I knew it was just another mission I chose to embark on and I had to endure it. Though the winter season wasn't as kind as I had originally thought when I left Konoha two weeks ago. My leave of the village had undoubtedly spread; it's possible that they have already gotten this new information from day one. They may attack me at anytime, not that I'm unprepared or anything…it just depends if they send _him_ again.

Only now I have noticed much of my body has changed since then. My skin seems to be softer than ever before, along with my tan complexion gaining a slight blend of light shimmer and gold. Though my body has grown to be toned and polished in addition to my taller, but slender figure…it's sort of like a girl's body that's mildly muscular, even though I was born with an outie, as some say, I closely resemble an innie. In which, were very useful in my past underground missions, but there was also my alternative cloak, my 'sexy justu'. Still in those times I had thought it would be better to conserve energy incase a battle was close at hand. This may be close to come, or in a faintly less complex saying, in my current predicament my next encounter may quickly escalade to either his life or my death.

* * *

Hooray! My first Naruto Fanfiction is up. And for those of you who Aren't familiar with my writing…**Hi, I'm AnonymousBluesilver!**

**Though I feel Super intimidated by all the impressive writers on the Naruto section…I'm Not Worthy! Lol laughing out loud**

I'm not your average "Writer" you could say… I used to Really suck at writing, but I'm still having trouble with grammar…Since in elementary school I always barely passed English up until the ending of my freshman year, FYI I'm a sophomore. Currently I'm desperately trying to improve my literary skills…and I hardly know the basics well except for verbs, adverbs, past tense, future tense, compound sentences, complex sentences, etc. that stuff, but things like foreshadowing and stuff. Though I sometimes have a tough time remember some of the stuff I learned…Can be annoying at times.

Don't think I'm an idiot or anything it's just I have an illiterate stay-at-home mom and a father that I seldom see at times. And we moved a lot, you know state-to-state school-to-school. Neither never really had time to help me and I was an understanding child and thought it's not right to bother them….**stupid me, I should have pestered them! **

So If you don't mind PLEASE if you find any **errors** in my story put them in your review and I will try to figure it out and preventing it from happening again… By the way I have no Idea what type of genre my story is so could you also suggest what type of genre you think it is in your review.

**Oh, and also I would really appreciate some writing tips if any of you have any please and thank you**! (**P.S:** **To show my gratitude I will post your username and writing tip in my next chapter as a thank you)**


End file.
